1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual mode terminal, a base station, and a content controller, and a content transmission method thereof, and a terminal cradle, and more particularly, to a dual mode terminal, a base station, and a content controller that may provide a content service using a cellular communication and a short-range communication, a content transmission method thereof, and a terminal cradle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, with development of technology, a mobile communication terminal may provide a multimedia service as well as a voice call. The multimedia service may provide various types of broadcasting receive functions. The broadcasting receive functions may receive, for example, a satellite Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) and a terrestrial DMB. In the case of the satellite DMB and the terrestrial DMB, a viewer may unilaterally receive a broadcasting provided from a broadcasting provider.
Generally, all the broadcasting contents may be transferred to a terminal used by a user, for example, a mobile communication terminal, and a set-top box even, without a request from the user. The terminal may display only a broadcasting content selected by the user. However, in the above scheme, an important network resource may be ineffectively used. In particular, when a service is provided via a cellular radio frequency, a number of contents supported may be significantly limited due to a limited wireless resource.
Also, when a content is serviced in a unicast form only through a user request, the same content may repeatedly occupy a radio frequency resource and thus a network resource may be ineffectively used. Also, in a conventional art, when the multimedia content is used through a mobile communication terminal, a quality of service (QoS) satisfactory to a user may not be provided due to a limited display size of the mobile communication terminal.